Maybe Baby, New Years Day
by drowninginteardrops
Summary: The words spoken might have seemed insignificant but the silent meaning that had passed between them, it was monumental. He had left himself vulnerable for a fleeting moment and still she was able to pierce his heart.


**A/N: **So I know this is way to late for a New Years fic, considering it's April. And I'm not sure what I think about it. But here it is, it came to me and i had to write it. This was originally written as a Gossip Girl fic, but I changed it last minute.. So if there are any mistakes, feel free to PM me & let me know, I'd appreciate it, and I realized while typing this up, that my Derrick here seemed a little OOC. But whatever. Enjoy. R&R. Thanks. –J.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Clique, nor do i want to. In my humble opinion, Lisi Harrison suck's at writing teen girl's novels. (: enjoy.

**Maybe Baby (New Years Day)**

As he stood alone in one corner of the room, watching his old crowd flit around under the pretense that they were "catching up" and waiting for the clock to strike midnight, Derrick Harrington wondered why he had even accepted the invitation to be there. He sipped at his drink and watched. It had been years since he had attended a party with these people. Years since he had _seen _some of them—two in particular. Yet, despite this, those two had requested his presence and there he was.

They had called him specifically to invite him, although he had already received a formal invitation in the mail. Derrick had found it odd that they would make a personal call—to him of all people—to try and ensure his presence. After middle school they all had gone their separate ways, and since then Derrick hadn't seen them in person, and now everyone recently out of collage, he had barely spoken to either one of them. When his phone rang, he was surprised to find his former best friend on the other end of the line. So surprised, he had nearly hung up.

_"Derrick, man, it's been too long." Cam Fisher announced enthusiastically once Derrick had answered._

_"Cameron, what a pleasant surprise." Derrick returned, mentally calculating all the reasons it was _not _pleasant._

_"So, reason I'm calling." Cam began, ignoring the sarcasm in his ex-best friend's voice. "Massie and I are hosting a New Year's Eve party."_

_"I was aware." Derrick responded, laughing lightly. "The invitation was an indicator."_

_Cameron laughed as well, "Yeah well, I just wanted to ask you to come myself."_

_"Unnecessary."_

_"We're getting all the old gang back together for this. Plus, now that we've finished college, I've finally convinced Massie to move in with me, so this is kind of doubling as a housewarming." Cam explained. "It's really important to me that you're there." An ethereal, almost unfamiliar sultry voice piped up in the background, Derrick recognized it instantly as Massie. He couldn't make out what she said, but a moment later Cam added with a chuckle, "It's important to _both _of us."_

_Derrick hadn't intended on attending when he had gotten the invitation, but now he was curious—suspicious really—about why exactly it was so important that he be there. "If it's so _important _that _I _be there then I guess I can make room in my schedule for you."_

Derrick had agreed and he kept his word. Despite how important his presence was, it didn't seem to be important enough for him to ear any of the hosts' time. Cam greeted him at the door with a slight man hug, but since then Cam had been preoccupied elsewhere. Derrick hadn't really seen or spoken to Massie since he arrived. He had seen Kristen and Claire, attached at the hip with wine glasses in hand. Not-so-little-anymore Todd Lyons had passed through on the arm of Skye Hamilton.

He had been there nearly two hours, before he caught his first glimpse of Massie Block. She had come into the room, arms linked with Dylan. He'd heard through Sammi, that Massie ended up falling out with everyone besides Dylan when they hit freshman year, Alicia ended up moving to Spain with her mother because her father died in a car accident that summer, Claire married (surprisingly) Kemp Hurley but divorced almost nine months later, her and Layne grew apart second semester and she became a loner, the latter becoming (surprisingly) extremely close with Massie and Dylan and forming a tight-knit group. Kristen, like Derrick became an professional soccer player right out of high school and moved to California.

The previous two were talking animatedly, most likely about resolutions and midnight kisses—that was all this holiday was about anyway. Resolutions that will be broken before the week is through and kisses that held no meaning. Derrick had always viewed it as just an excuse to get thoroughly wasted and ditch any moral convictions one might have for the evening. Derrick had only one resolution: to drink himself into oblivion and forget this night ever happened. As he watched Massie and Dylan squeal with excitement at the arrival of Layne and exit the room almost as soon as they entered it, he was almost certain he could fulfill that resolution easily.

Derrick remained in his corner, nursing another drink while his thoughts strayed to the elusive hostess. Massie Block. Sources were saying that she wasn't going to be a Block much longer. How reliable those sources were is debatable, but Cam and Massie were still going strong since they'd first started dating sophmore year. Derrick was sure that sooner, rather than later, he would have to begin reminding himself to correct his habit of calling her Block. Instead it would have to be—it made Derrick cringe—_Fisher. _It was those reasons exactly that Derrick allowed himself only fleeting thoughts of Massie. It was hard to watch the only woman you have ever loved choose another.

Derrick downed the rest of his drink and dropped the glass with a clatter on a nearby table. He wasn't a fool. He knew what he felt for Massie during their short period of time together in middle school was much more than just physical. Watching her with Cam made his stomach churn—one of the main reason he isolated himself from his circle of people while he was away at college.

A waiter passed him a fresh drink on his way around the room, and Derrick took it gladly. Massie had passed through the room a couple more times. She stopped to talk to people every once and awhile, but her eyes never fell on Derrick. There were two possibilities: one, Massie had yet to become aware of his presence (unlikely as he had been standing in the same place since his arrival) or two, she was _keenly _aware of his presence and was intentionally avoiding him. Derrick had his money on the latter. That was fine with him, he wanted to be left alone anyway.

Layne approached him as nine 'o' clock gave way to ten—the clock ticking ever closer to the New Year. She restated how important it was to Cam and Massie that he was there. She babbled on about how they had been talking about it since he agreed to come. "They were so happy everyone was going to be there" and "they were so excited for the day to arrive." When Derrick only managed a few monosyllabic responses and well-placed nods, Layne eventually sunk off excusing herself to find her brother and his girlfriend. Derrick knew he must look a desperate case if Layne Abeley deigned to try and strike up a conversation with him, a girl who swore to loathe him for all eternity since he spilled her oatmeal in the grass in the seventh grade on purpose.

Derrick felt Massie's eyes the minute they fell upon him. That intense gaze was penetrating; he felt her eyes all through him. He was smarter than people gave him credit for; he understood why he felt that way under Massie's stare. She was the only person who could see right through him. He felt transparent when her eyes were on him. The only thing that kept him from cowering away from that feeling was the fact that he was the only one who really saw Massie. He supposed Cam could have held the same luxury, had he tried. But Cam was always too busy looking at Massie's blonde ex counterpart, to see the value of what he had right in front of him. His loss, was Derrick's opinion.

Massie approached him with a smile on her lips. A smile that didn't reach her eyes. It made Derrick try to remember the last time he had seen her smile with her eyes. Too long. It was a shame, because he believed Massie was one of the people who most deserved something that would make her genuinely smile. She crossed the room in a few quick strides, and then she stood before him. Derrick downed the rest of his drink and set it down before turning all his attention to her.

"Derrick Harrington." Massie replied, her lips twisting around the words. "How are you?"

"Terrible." Derrick answered honestly. Massie was one of the few people he could speak frankly with. She took his negativity in stride and threw his complaints back in his face.

"You've been keeping the waiters busy." Massie commented, her eyes glancing toward the glass on the table next to him.

"You _have _been avoiding me then."

Massie rolled her infamous amber eyes, _God those eyes would be the death of him_. "I'm the hostess. I have to attend to all my guests."

"Why was it so important that I be here?" Derrick blurted out before he could stop himself, pushing his dirty-blonde man-bangs out of his caramel puppy-eyes, the eyes she fell in love with.

Massie winced at the force of the question, but composed herself a second later. "We wanted everyone to be here."

"Did everyone get a personal call?" Derrick quirked an eyebrow. Massie lowered her eyes for a moment, "That's what I thought. Why was it important that _I _be here?"

"You don't want to be here." Massie spoke, a statement rather that a question. "We didn't think you would come."

"Am I _that _obvious?"

"There was a time when you were Cam's best friend, and mine and Dylan's ex. We wanted to recapture that time if only for one night." Massie explained quietly. "So, if you don't mind, try and show a little consideration for someone other than yourself for once in your life and be here for us."

Massie started to walk away, Derrick spoke a single question to her back, "Cameron still doesn't know, does he?"

She froze, her muscles tensed and turned back to face him. She stated matter-of-factly, "Of course not."

"And how often do his eyes stray?"

"Never, Derrick, stop."

"I just figured with Claire single again…"

Massie cut him off. "Stop it! You have no idea what it's been like these last few years. _You _weren't there."

"Well no one came running to my side either princess." Derrick sneered. "Don't try to lay all that blame on me."

Massie closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "I'm sorry your friendship with Cam faded out, but I would appreciate it if you could have a little respect for Claire's situation. She hasn't been the same since Kemp."

"Since when do you refer to him as Kemp?" Derrick crinkled his nose in distaste. " What ever happened to Perv?"

"Since he proposed to my ex best friend and I was one of the brides maids." Massie answered shortly. "Look Derrick, I _am _sorry about you and Cam but I have to get back to being a good hostess."

Before she could start to walk away Derrick said softly, "Why do you assume that I was referring to Cam?"

Massie's eyes widened, "Derrick…"

"I'm not looking for anything from you Mass. I'm just going to say I wouldn't be here if you hadn't told Cam to tell me that you _both _wanted me here." Derrick responded, his voice even but quiet.

"I can't do this Derrick. I can't have this conversation, not now, not after all this time."

"Would it have made a difference if we had this conversation back then?"

"Maybe." Massie shrugged. "Cameron's a different person than he was back then and you know how much I love him."

"He's not the only one who has changed." Derrick responded.

"No. No, he's not." Massie agreed but said no more about it. "I just came over to say thank you for coming, please help yourself to the refreshments, and…Derrick? Happy New Year."

With that Massie turned on her heel and strolled out of the room. Massie had a gift when it came to being able to ignore everything that displeased her, so that she could make what she wanted seem all that more easily attainable. Derrick knew this about her, very well. Yet it still hurt that he could be that honest with someone and have them walk away. The words spoken might have seemed insignificant but the silent meaning that had passed between them, it was monumental. He had left himself vulnerable for a fleeting moment and still she was able to pierce his heart. Derrick accepted another drink from a waitress and began in vain to drink his pain away.

The night dragged on until it was down to the last ten minutes of the year. Ten more minutes and it would start all over again. It was at this ten minute mark that Massie and Cam called everyone into the other room. The other guests immediately complied, whispering amongst themselves. Thinking they were only trying to get everyone together to count down, Derrick was all for hanging back. But when they informed everyone that they had an announcement to make, Derrick sauntered in trying to act casual as the suspicions he had were beginning to be proven. Whatever this announcement was, this was why they wanted them all there.

"First of all, on the behalf of both of us, I'd like to say thank you for coming and that we were happy to have you here to celebrate this occasion." Massie spoke first, looking radiant in a deeply slit silk Chanel gown in purple. _Her signature color_. Derrick remembered, a few light wispy pieces of auburn-brown hair had escaped from her impeccably done updo and fell into her mascaraed-amber eyes attractively.

Cam picked up once she had finished, "We are glad that you have come to help break in our new place and welcome the New Year with us. Now that the formalities are done. We have a little bit of an announcement to make."

Cam reached out a hand to take one of Massie's. It was then that Derrick noticed that Massie had been holding her left hand in her right, making it invisible to the crowd that had gathered. When Cam reached out for her hand, she smiled and took his hand with her left. Derrick suddenly felt dizzy and nauseated. There was a diamond engagement ring on her finger. It hadn't been there when they were talking, so she must have put it on for this little scene they were putting on. It became very clear to Derrick why they had wanted all their old crowd to be there.

"I am elated to announce that the beautiful Massie Block has agreed to marry me!"

A cheer went up from the crowd, which Derrick did not take part in. He finished his drink and tried to quell the nausea. After everyone had quieted down, they announced that it was about time that they countdown. Derrick was certain he couldn't stay there any longer.

_Ten_

Derrick put his drink down on the nearest flat surface and began to head for the elevator.

_Nine_

He approached the elevator doors, his back to all of the excited, celebrating guests.

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

He reached out and pressed the down arrow.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

Derrick glanced one last time at where Massie and Cam stood. They were wrapped around each other, ready to share the first kiss of the New Year. He abruptly turned away, he had tortured himself quite enough.

_Two_

_One_

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and Derrick stepped inside. The cheer of '_Happy New Year!' _reached his ears before the doors slid closed. The New Year began with Derrick Harrington descending to the ground floor away from a party, and alone. He had only one thought on his mind, _what a way to start a new year._

"_This must be it_

_Welcome to the New Year."_


End file.
